In complex hydraulic filter systems wherein a large number of hydraulic components are utilized and wherein the functions of the components are interrelated, fluid filtration becomes an extremely important consideration. In such system, a very high flow rate is often required and it becomes imperative to assure that an extremely clean hydraulic fluid is utilized.
Such systems often utilize containers which retain paper filter elements therein which elements are periodically replaceable to assure that the system fluid remains uncontaminated. When such paper filter elements are utilized in a high flow rate system there is a possibility that the impingement of fluid on the element will crush or otherwise damage the element. This specification describes an invention primarily directed to avoiding such damage.
Some examples of prior art filter systems for both liquid and gaseous flow mediums are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,058,594; 3,317,046; 3,358,835; 3,388,802; 3,390,780; 3,556,300; 3,572,508; 3,618,776; and Australian Pat. No. 247,762.